


A Silly Misunderstanding

by valda



Series: Short Stuff [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Five-Sentence Ficlet meme. generalcupcakery asked: "Do you mind if I--?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silly Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrdinaryBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryBird/gifts).



“Oh. Gosh. Not at _all_.”

Carlos looked up, confused, to see a flush creeping across Cecil’s cheekbones.

“Er, what did you think I was asking?”


End file.
